


Türchen 10 - Die Blondloodje

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Marcel hat einen schlechten Tag. Mats ist daran schuld. Sebastian kann ihm vielleicht weiterhelfen. Clemens muss ebenfalls in seiner Freizeit Kapitän spielen. Und dann kommt auch noch Flo…





	Türchen 10 - Die Blondloodje

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Gott. Das hier. Also, ich hab da so n kleines persönliches Problem mit Marcel Schmelzer. Wie kommt's? Wie kommt es, dass ich dieses Problem schon hatte, als ich ihn eigentlich ganz schmuck (blonde Typen sind meine Schwachstelle und sein früheres Aussehen hat meinen früheren Geschmack ganz gut getroffen) fand? Das hier ist die Antwort. Das war für eine Wichtelaktion und... Zu viel Sächsisch. Weiß nich. Schaut selbst. :D  
> Ist aus dem Jahr 2012, übrigens :D

**Wortzahl:** 1524  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Richtung Humor (und ich nutz' das ja eher ungern, weil ich ungern sag „guck mal, lustig“, aber... es ist nicht ganz ernst gemeint.)

~*~*~

Dass sein Tag nicht besonders berauschend werden würde, ist Marcel schon klar geworden, als er sich kurz nach dem Aufstehen den Kopf an seinem Wandregal gestoßen hat. Aber das, was anschließend passiert ist, hat seine Erwartungen doch übertroffen.

Es ging relativ harmlos weiter. Jenny begrüßte ihn mit einem üppigen Frühstück und der Meldung, dass Mats später vorbeischauen wollte. Beim Geschirrspülen verletzte er sich nicht, er legte sich auch nicht in irgendeiner Form mit seiner Freundin an. Alles lief also gut.  
Dann kam Mats. Er schaffte es, seinen Kollegen in die Wohnung zu lassen, ohne ihn irgendwie zu verletzen.

„Eigentlich wollte Mats nur ein paar Spiele abholen, die er mir ausgeliehen hat. Für die freien Tage, weißte?“

Nachdem er Mats die Spiele gegeben hat, ist dieser nicht sofort wieder abgedüst. Sie haben eines der Spiele eingeworfen und sich so einige Duelle geliefert, in denen Marcel nicht sonderlich schlecht abschnitt.  
Währenddessen unterhielten sie sich. Und das hätte er wohl besser unterlassen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, worüber wir uns unterhalten haben. Aber plötzlich haben wir über Beziehungen, Affären und so etwas geredet.“

Auch wenn er sich nicht mehr an das Thema erinnern kann – er weiß noch, dass er sich gedacht hat, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen. Endlich jemandem zu erzählen, dass Jenny ihm manchmal nicht reicht, weil ihr das gewisse Etwas fehlt. Leider hat er diesen Gedanken für gut befunden und ausgeführt.

„Und dann habe ich Mats gesagt, dass ich auch auf Kerle stehe.“

Zuerst fand er es noch lustig. Mats sind sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleist, sein Controller ist ihm aus der Hand gefallen und sein Mund stand so lange offen, bis er daran dachte, ihn wieder zu schließen. Aber trotzdem hat Mats sich noch nicht eingekriegt.

„Tja, plötzlich fragt dieser Idiot in einer Lautstärke, bei der es ein Wunder ist, dass du ihn nicht gehört hast: 'Bist du schwul?'. Du hast es nicht gehört, dafür aber Jenny, für die das ja auch 'ne Neuigkeit war.“

Er weiß noch genau, wie er sich gefühlt hat in genau diesem Moment. Das Blut ist ihm ins Gesicht geschossen, seine Wangen haben geprickelt. Sein Bauch hat sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen und auf seiner Haut hat sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet. Sein so gut gehütetes Geheimnis ist aufgeflogen, nur weil sein ehemaliger Freund – ja, Marcel ist immer noch ziemlich wütend auf ihn – seine Stimme nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Jenny riss die Türe auf, blieb dann im Türrahmen stehen. Hätte er nicht ihre geballten Fäuste gesehen, hätten ihre doch eher zierliche Figur und ihre zitternde Unterlippe sie verloren scheinen lassen.

„Sie hat gefragt, ob das stimmt... Und ich konnte sie nicht anlügen.“

Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen, wäre er weiter unehrlich zu ihr gewesen. Ein einfaches 'Mats labert Müll' hätte die Situation gerettet. Immerhin war der werte Herr Hummels bekannt für sein loses Mundwerk und seine lockeren Sprüche.

„Na ja, sie hat sich nicht gerade darüber gefreut... Sie hat mich rausgeschmissen.“

Das war verdammt schade. Um sein Zuhause, um seine Beziehung, um Jenny. Sie hatten sich so gut arrangiert in der letzten Zeit. Jenny hatte immer Rücksicht darauf genommen, wenn sie seine Bedürfnisse nicht befriedigen konnte, auch wenn sie den Grund dafür nicht kannte. Jetzt, wo sie ihn wusste, sah das etwas anders aus.

„Deshalb bin ich zu dir gekommen. Ich habe jetzt ja kein Zuhause mehr, zu Mats wollte ich nicht... und du bist mein Kapitän. Du hast gesagt, wir sollen zu dir kommen, wenn wir Probleme haben.“

Bis er sich dazu durchgerungen hat, hat es natürlich etwas länger gedauert. Er hat seine Sachen gepackt, ohne zu realisieren, was er tat. Die Erkenntnis kam erst, als er überlegte, bei wem er sich einquartieren könnte.

„Und jetzt bist du hier.“  
„Jetzt bin ich hier. Frisch geoutet, ohne Freundin, ohne Wohnung, auf dem Weg nach Bremen.“

Als er bei Sebastian angekommen ist, wollte der gerade in sein Auto einsteigen. Um nach Bremen zu fahren, wie er erfahren hat, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er eine Unterkunft braucht. Clemens und Konsorten besuchen. Eher Clemens als Konsorten, hat Sebastian hinzugefügt, immerhin ist der Großteil von Clemens' Anhang ziemlich jung. Nicht aus der Generation, die mit Sebastian und Clemens in der Nationalmannschaft gespielt hat.  
Marcel hat sich jegliche Sprüche zum Alter seines Kapitäns verkniffen. Immerhin ist er auf ihn angewiesen.

„Dann lenkt Bremen dich vielleicht ab. Und ich suche dir 'nen netten Kerl.“

Sebastian hat ihn nach Bremen eingeladen. Und er hat aus Mangel an Alternativen und aus Respekt zugesagt.

„Danke, kein Bedarf.“  
„Ach... Fußballer oder 'Normalo'?“  
„Nichts von beidem.“

Als Zeichen, dass das Gespräch damit für ihn beendet ist, schaltet Marcel das Autoradio ein. Es ist zwar nett von Sebastian, dass er ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf bietet. Aber eigentlich sind darin keinerlei bescheuerte Aktionen seines kuppelfreudigen Kapitäns enthalten. Jetzt hat er eh erst einmal genug von Beziehungen.

~.~.~.~

Eigentlich ist heute ein guter Tag, findet Flo. Nun ja, mehr oder weniger. Er wäre ein wirklich guter Tag, wären ein paar Details etwas anders.

Clemens' Haustürschlüssel liegt unter dem Blumentopf vor der Türe. Sein Kapitän wird mit dem Alter immer klischeehafter.

Es wäre nett, nicht mehr für die zweite Mannschaft spielen zu müssen. Langsam frustriert es ihn, zu wissen, dass er eigentlich das Potential für die Bundesligamannschaft hätte. Wäre er nicht so dumm gewesen, könnte er wieder gegen die Großen spielen. Aber nein, er hat gedacht, er hat das Training nicht nötig. Und jetzt lässt ihn der Trainer bluten.

Rein theoretisch ist Clemens momentan gar nicht sein Kapitän. Aber er hat nie gesagt, dass er, nur weil er in der zweiten Mannschaft spielt, nicht mehr für ihn da ist. Tja, das hat Clemens davon. Flo fällt zuhause die Decke auf den Kopf.

Es stört ihn immer noch, alleine aufzuwachen. Seine Freundin wohnt schon eine Weile nicht mehr bei ihm, trotzdem ist die linke Seite seines Bettes jeden Morgen wieder überraschend leer.  
Natürlich vermisst er sie auch sonst. Wenn er nach Hause kommt, ist die Wohnung still und leer. Und das Essen muss er sich selbst kochen.

Die Haustüre quietscht gar nicht mehr, als er sie öffnet. Dann hat Clemens sie wohl endlich geölt. Gut so, fast hätte er es selbst getan. Und er weiß nicht, ob Clemens besonders begeistert gewesen wäre, wenn er sich mit einem Fläschchen Öl in seinen Gang gesetzt hätte, um die Türe zu ölen.

Sie hat ihn verlassen, weil sie der Meinung war, dass er sie im Geiste betrog.  
Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht betrügen würdest. Dafür bist du nicht der Typ. Aber du hast kaum noch Augen für mich.  
Damit hat sie recht gehabt. Hat er ihr aber nicht gesagt. Ist vielleicht besser, wenn sie nicht weiß, dass er gerne Kerlen hinterher sieht.

Im Gang stehen lauter Schuhe herum. Deshalb streift Flo seine einfach nur ab und stellt sie zu den anderen. Normalerweise ist er ja ordentlicher. Aber wenn es eh nicht nötig ist...  
Seine Jacke hängt er an einen der Haken über den Schuhen, dann geht er zur Wohnzimmertüre.

Er besucht Clemens nicht nur deshalb, weil er sein Kapitän ist. Auch sonst kommt er gut mit ihm klar. Anscheinend verbindet es, dass sie beide blonde Ossis sind. Wäre Clemens nicht so alt, würde er sich vielleicht Gedanken über eine Beziehung mit ihm machen. Aber selbst dann würde er nicht sonderlich weit kommen. Auch wenn er Clemens gutaussehend findet und ihn mag – das gewisse Etwas für eine Beziehung fehlt ihnen.  
Außerdem hat er erst mal die Schnauze gehörig voll von Beziehungen. Und ohne Alibifreundin etwas mit einem Mann anzufangen, wäre auch nichts für ihn. Er braucht die Sicherheit.

Clemens' Reisetasche – seit wann hat er eine neue? - steht mitten im Flur. Flo umrundet sie, um zur Wohnzimmertüre zu kommen. Vorher hat er ein Klappern gehört, das aus dieser Richtung hätte kommen können.

Er findet es nicht besonders schlimm, nicht mehr zuhause, in der Gegend, in der er aufgewachsen ist, zu wohnen. Trotzdem ist er froh, dass er Clemens hat, mit dem er über die Heimat reden kann und alte Traditionen pflegen kann. Nicht jeder in Bremen hat Verständnis für ostdeutsche Marotten.

Nun wird es Zeit, ebendiese zu pflegen.  
Mit einem „Daach! Na, Meiner, wie jehts’n so?“ reißt er die Türe auf. Und erstarrt gleich darauf in der Bewegung.  
Clemens ist nicht alleine. Neben ihm auf der Couch sitzen zwei andere Männer – Dortmunder Fußballer. Sebastian Kehl und Marcel Schmelzer, wenn er nichts verwechselt hat. Letzterem hat er anscheinend so einen Schreck eingejagt, dass er sein Getränk über sich gekippt hat.

Ein paar Momente sehen sich alle nur wortlos an. Marcel ist der erste, der aus der Erstarrung erwacht.

„Or, du hast mich oschreckt .“

Ja, eigentlich wollte Flo keine Gefühle für einen Mann entwickeln. Aber wie soll er widerstehen, wenn er von einem blonden Kerl mit so einem Rehblick bedacht wird – und das ganze noch von wunderbarstem Sächsisch gekrönt wird? Eben. Geht nicht. Marcel hat ihn innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden überrumpelt.  
Er will Marcel, das steht fest. Jetzt muss er sich nur noch überlegen, wie er ihn bekommt.

Flo streift sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Wollmer Driggodausch machen?“


End file.
